I Love The Human
by UchihaSasura
Summary: Perjuangan cinta seorang bidadari yang sedang menyamar sabagai manusia biasa untuk menggapai cintanya yang sudah hampir 4 tahun tak terbalas kepada seorang lelaki yang menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan mencintai wanita lain yang baru ia kenal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : I Love The Human**_

 _ **Summary : Perjuangan cinta seorang bidadari yang sedang menyamar sabagai manusia biasa untuk menggapai cintanya yang sudah hampir 4 tahun tak terbalas kepada seorang lelaki yang menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan mencintai wanita lain yang baru ia kenal.**_

 _ **Note : Fic gaje, jelek, abal-abalan, kacau balau, setting dalam imajinasi author, gak menarik? Cukup maklumi saja XD #maksa**_

* * *

 **I Love The Human**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa? Tampak ceria dari biasanya?" Tanya seorang gadis kepada seorang lelaki berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah gedung sekolah yang cukup terkenal.

"Hn, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta, Sakura" jawab lelaki berambut raven itu sembari mengangkat kepala agak tinggi hingga helaian rambutnya bebas menari-nari mengudara.

"P-pa-pada siapa, Sa-sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis bersurai pirang itu sedikit gugup dengan rona wajah yang sempurna menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pada wanita bersurai merah muda disana" sahut lelaki itu sembari menunjukan seorang gadis di depan gerbang bersama teman-temannya. "Meskipun dia buta, sedikitpun ia tak pernah terlihat sedih"

Kini rona wajah gadis bersurai kuning menyala itu hilang dan tertunduk lesu mengetahui siapa yang telah di perlihatkan oleh lelaki disampingnya itu. Mata _Onyx_ yang dimiliki itu cukup berbinar-binar menatap gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Kali ini, Sakura –gadis bersurai kuning menyala itu mulai menghela nafas dan menguatkan dirinya agar tetap tegar.

"Hm, kenapa kau tak berkenalan saja?" anjur Sakura mendorong tubuh jangkung Sasuke menuju gadis buta itu.

"Eh? Ta-tapi, aku malu" ucap Sasuke mencoba menghentikan dorongan dari sahabatnya dari SMA itu. "Aku belum siap"

Memang, Sasuke terbilang lelaki pendiam dan pemalu. Daripada dikatakan cuek dan dingin, dia lebih tepat dikatakan lebih suka berbicara dengan orang-orang yang dianggapnya mengerti dirinya, seperti Sakura. Mereka sudah berteman semenjak SMA, dan Sakura lah yang datang menawarkan diri menjadi teman Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke ragu, lama kelamaan dia terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sakura. Untuk kali pertamanya, setelah berteman hampir 4 tahun, Sasuke bercerita tentang perasaannya kepada seorang gadis. Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, sebenarnya Sakura sudah cukup lama memendam perasaan sukanya. Namun, Sasuke tak kunjung mengerti dan mengetahui perasaannya tersebut. Bahkan mungkin, Sakura hanyalah dianggap sebagai sebatas teman biasa.

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kau siapnya?" gerutu Sakura menghentikan tindakannya untuk mendukung Sasuke berkenalan dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "Kau sudah dewasa, sudah kuliah, kau perlu mengenal namanya wanita"

"Ta-tapi, aku benar-benar belum siap" sahut Sasuke agak terlihat malu-malu kemudian menatap manik _Ocean_ milik sahabatnya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Kau tampak ingin menangis"

Sakura tak menyadari matanya hampir saja menumpahkan butiran-butiran air yang bernama airmata dipipinya. Namun, Sasuke lebih menyadari genangan air mata Sakura mencoba memperhatikan sahabatnya yang bersikap agak aneh hari ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ini karena mataku kelilipan sama debu" Sakura mencoba menghilangkan genangan air matanya. "Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang pergilah untuk mengenalnya"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke cukup kuat. Sehingga membuat Sasuke hampir saja menabrak gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya.

"Ah, go-gomen. A-aku tak sengaja" ujar Sasuke mencoba membantu gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengambil kembali buku yang telah berserakan di tanah.

'Sebaiknya kita pergi saja, ayo, ayo!' bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang berkucir ekor kuda itu mengajak beberapa teman yang awalnya mengapit gadis buta itu kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Ah, Ino? Hinata? Ten-ten? Temari? Ka-kalian masih disinikan?" ucap gadis itu sembari mencoba menggapai-gapai yang tak ada.

"Mereka sudah pergi, mari saya bantu" tawar Sasuke membantu gadis didepannya untuk berdiri.

"Hm? A-arigato" ucap gadis itu. "Ano, tuan. Boleh tolong antar saya ke ruang kelas? Sepertinya tongkat saya dibawa Ino"

"Sasuke, panggil saja aku Sasuke" sahut Sasuke kemudian menuntun gadis itu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. "Nama kamu siapa?"

"Eto~ namaku Karin" ujar Karin berjalan dituntun oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Argh! Kenapa airmata ini keluar terus sih?" gerutu Sakura berkali-kali menghampus genangan airmata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sakura yang melihat dengan kepala matanya sendiri, bahwa Sasuke yang dikenalnya hanya seorang lelaki yang hanya berbicara dengannya setiap hari. Jika pun berbicara dengan yang lain pasti hanya hal-hal yang penting saja. Cukup terpukul rasanya, melihat lelaki yang ia cintai sedang berduaan dengan wanita lain yang baru dikenal.

"Seperti kata pepatah mereka, 'Cinta tak harus memiliki'. Tapi, apa rasanya sesakit ini?" ucap Sakura dengan lirih.

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya menghela nafasnya terus-menerus sampai menuju ruang belajar. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa dadanya. Sakura tak begitu mengerti mengapa hatinya begitu sakit melihat Sasuke bersama dengan wanita lain. Padahal jika melihat Sasuke bahagia, biasanya perasaanya menjadi bahagia. Kenapa kali ini berbeda? Seperti tertusuk seribu pisau di hatinya itu.

"Lihat-lihat! Karin-chan dan Sasuke-kun sangat serasi ya" ucap gadis A.

"Iya, Karin-chan cantik, pintar dan baik hati pula" jawab gadis B.

"Sasuke-kun juga tampan, baik hati dan tak banyak bicara. _So cool_!" tambah gadis A.

"Mereka benar-benar serasi, mungkin kah mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan?" timpal gadis C.

"Tidak tau, mungkin saja. Lihat saja, Sasuke-kun yang jarang tersenyum begitu bahagia membimbing Karin-chan menuju kelasnya" jelas gadis D.

Pembicaraan gadis-gadis yang terngiang ditelinganya saat melewati lorong yang telah dilewati oleh Sasuke dan Karin –gadis yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta. Semakin ia mendekati ruang kelasnya, semakin terasa sakit dibagian hatinya. Sakura tak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit yang dideranya dan memutuskan kembali ke pulang tanpa bisa memasuki kelas yang ternyata ada Sasuke dan Karin yang masih tampak nyaman dengan keakraban mereka.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

" _Moshi-moshi?_ " Suara itu seperti seorang yang sangat dikenalku kenal " _Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?_ "

Ah, tentu saja. Ini adalah suara Sasuke-kun, dia baru menelponku setelah beberapa hari? "Aku hanya tak enak badan saja, Sasuke-kun"

" _Tapi, tak mungkin sampai seminggu kau tak masuk kuliah, kan?_ " suaranya berubah sedikit dari terakhir yang kudengar. " _Kau juga tak memberitauku kalau kau sakit_ "

Dia mengkhawatirkanku? Ah! Aku tau pasti sebagai sahabat yang mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya yang sedang sakit. Tak mungkin aku mendapatkan perhatian yang istimewa darinya. " _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sakura? Ceritalah padaku, aku sahabatmu bukan?_ "

Sudah kuduga, ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya saja. Hiks! Yang benar saja? Kenapa aku harus menangis karena masalah kecil ini. Harusnya aku sadar, dia tak mungkin membalas cintaku yang sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan hingga 4 tahun lamanya. "Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh!"

Aku menghela nafasku sejenak sembari menyapu linangan air mata yang tak mampu dibendung oleh kantung mataku. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Karin kan namanya?"

" _Ah, eto.._ " sangat jelas sekali, Sasuke kedengaran agak malu-malu mencerita gadis yang ia sukai itu. " _Liburan besok kami berencana pergi bersama_ "

Pergi bersama? Bahkan aku tak pernah diajaknya keluar kemanapun. Hanya berbicara di sekolah, atau bertemu dijalan saja. Jika tak aku yang menyapa duluan, itupun ia akan mengacuhkanku.

"Benarkah? Itu perkembangan yang sangat bagus, ajaklah dia ketempat yang ia sukai" Aku berkata seperti itu, seakan aku yang akan diajaknya. Menyedihkan sekali aku. "Jangan buat dia kecewa, oh ya, sudah ya? Aku mau makan obat dulu, Konbanwa"

Ah! Aku menutup telponnya sebelum ia membalas ucapanku tadi. Sudahlah, aku harus merelakannya. Ini memang sia-sia saja. Harusnya aku mendengarkan kata-kata Tou-san dan Kaa-san, apa aku harus kembali ke khayangan sekarang juga? Ah, tidak! Aku harus tetap disini sampai tahun depan, aku harus memastikan Sasuke.. memilih.. gadis yang tepat.. un.. heeh.. untuk hatinya agar dia bahagia.

 **Sakura POV End**

Sakura kembali berjalan menghampiri kasur bermotif bunga Sakura, dan merebahkan badannya yang sedikit lelah karena sudah seminggu ia tak keluar rumah. Sakura tampak menghela nafasnya begitu panjang sehingga ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak, bahkan beberapa kali terbangun lalu tertidur lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura memutuskan datang ke universitas seperti biasa. Memasang wajah ceria dengan hati direndu derita. Dia memaksakan dirinya yang masih belum bisa merelakan Sasuke bersama gadis lain.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" sapa seseorang dari belakang.

"Ohayo, eh..?" Sakura tampak begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang menyapanya. "Kau? Kenapa kesini dan lagi kau menyamar jadi siapa?"

"Heheh.. aku menyamar sebagai Kyuu-chan, dia kan tak akan kesini" sahut lelaki berambut _orange_ agak kehitaman itu. "Lalu, kenapa kau menyamar jadi diriku?"

"Ah, ini karena wanita itu menyamar jadi diriku. Jadi, aku tak punya pilihan lain" jawab Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan lelaki beriris merah bagaikan darah itu.

"Dia curang sekali, aku yakin ada alasan mengapa dia menyamar menjadi dirimu" pikir lelaki itu menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Entahlah, Naruto. Aku juga tak begitu mengerti mengapa, tapi setidaknya ia mendapatkan yang ia inginkan"

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura hanya terdiam lalu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. "Ah, itu dia! Lihatlah, bukankah yang kukatakan benar?"

Naruto mempertajam pandangannya menuju sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukan Sakura padanya. "Cih! Benar-benar, dia mendapatkan lelaki itu. Apa kau baik-baik saja jika begini?"

"Aku harap begitu" Sakura mulai lesu kembali, karena menyadari lelaki yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Sasuke. "Aku akan menunggu setahun lagi, jika tidak ada perubahan.."

Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya cukup lama, dan beberapa kali menghela nafasnya yang sebenarny sudah sangat teratur. Naruto tampak mengkhawatirkan Sakura, semenjak meninggalkan khayangan 4 tahun yang lalu. Sakura tampak sedikit sekali tersenyum, padahal selama tinggal dikhayangan tak ada hari tanpa keceriaan Sakura.

"Tak usah memaksakan dirimu" Naruto mulai membelai rambut pirang gadis disampingnya itu. "Kau tau, aku tak pernah memaksa permintaan Tou-san kepadamu, bukan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto masuk ke gedung Universitas menuju ruang kelas yang cukup jauh karena luasnya universitas tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Dan tak akan lama lagi, Sakura akan meninggalkan Universitas ini, Sasuke beserta kenangan mereka. Bahkan bumi yang di injaknya sekarang, tak akan menjadi patokannya untuk berjalan bersama Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

"Ah, siapa lelaki itu"

"Siapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin yang membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke terhadap sesuatu yang dilihat olehnya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa" Sasuke mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan Karin. "Sebaiknya kita ke kelas saja, Karin"

Sembari dituntun menuju kelas oleh Sasuke, Karin seperti sedang berfikir tentang keanehan Sasuke padanya hari ini. ' _Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun? Tak biasanya ia tak memanggilku dengan akhiran '-chan' pada namaku. Apa yang dilihatnya tadi? Argh! Sial, inilah mengapa aku benci menjadi wanita buta_ ' gerutu Karin bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri dilubuk hatinya paling dalam.

* * *

 **Tadaa..! fic gaje ku nambah lagi XD *ditendang Ah! Aku sedang berusaha keras dan mati-matian mengembalikan hobby menggambarku dulu, #Lebaylu-_-*plak namun sedang bad mood, bad moodnya itu terlintas cerita fic ini. Tak menyangka, rumit juga cerita cinta yang aku buat kali ini! XD Gomen, sedikit pendek. Soalnya pengen gantungin ceritanya sampai pemikiran si tante Karin XD *dijambakKarin**

 **Dan.. arigato gozaimasu, minna-san! sudah membaca fic aku yang gaje satu ini, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa?**

 **Lanjut atau gantungin aja, Hayoo? XD #dasarPHP *plak**


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto.." suara yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil gadis bersurai merah muda itu sembari memandang seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang masih setia menunggunya bangkit dari ranjang milik gadis tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya sejenak, dan beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menatap tajam emerald milik gadis dihadapannya. "Kau pingsan, untung saja perubahanmu terjadi setelah aku membawamu pulang"

Sakura berusaha bangkit dari ranjang miliknya dan sedikit dibantu oleh Naruto, Sakura sadar jika ia kehilangan kesadaran ia akan kembali ke wujud sebenarnya. Sakura berfikir mungkin ia akan baik-baik saja untuk mengambil pelajaran mata kuliahnya hari ini. Namun, perasaannya yang masih labil membuat kondisi tubuhnya tak stabil. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Sakura sangat sedikit menelan beberapa butir nasi masuk ke kerongkongannya.

Dan sungguh tampak jelas Naruto khawatir melihat perubahan Sakura yang cukup menurun drastis dari setengah tahun yang lalu. Apalagi saat Sakura mengetahui Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Karin sebagai seorang kekasih.

Kini Sakura hanya mempunyai waktu setengah tahun untuk mengubah hal itu, tapi cukup sulit baginya untuk melakukan hal itu. Apalagi lelaki yang ia cintai itu tampak bahagia dengan Karin.

"Kau harus beristirahat" Naruto membawakan segelas air untuk diminum oleh Sakura. "Jangan paksakan dirimu, Sakura"

Sakura meneguk air yang diberikan oleh Naruto. "Aku mengerti, ini sudah biasa untuk manusia"

"Ya, memang. Tapi, itu akan mengganggu penyamaranmu"

Kini pernyataan Naruto membuat Sakura terpaksa memutar manik hijaunya keseluruh penjuru. "Aku tau, jangan khawatirkan aku Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

 **I Love The Human**

 _Kenyataan Yang Pahit_

.

.

.

Ting! Tong!

Suara bel dibunyikan dari balik pintu, Naruto bergegas membuka pintu sebelum didahului Sakura yang masih terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidurnya.

Cklek!

"Sa.. eh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sapaan yang terbilang tak ramah untuk seorang tamu yang datang berkunjung.

"Aku tinggal disini" ketus Naruto sambil menancapkan tatapan tajamnya kepada pemilik _Onyx_ itu. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

Sakura sedikit janggal mendengar percakapan Naruto dengan sang tamu, terdengar ada sebuah masalah. Karena khawatir, Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan seorang tamu yang belum di perbolehkan masuk oleh Naruto.

"Siapa, Naru.." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat didapatnya tamu yang sedang berkunjung adalah sepasang kekasih yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh pingsan. "Sa-sasuke- _kun_? Dan Karin- _chan_?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura? Kau tampak lebih pucat" Tanya Sasuke sembari menghampiri Sakura yang masih menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding dingin.

Untung saja sebelum Naruto membukakan pintu, mereka menggunakan penyamaran mereka segera. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sakura akan kebingungan mencari alasan untuk menutupi rahasinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Sakura menahan senyuman palsunya agar tetap terukir diwajahnya yang sudah semu. "Ah, apa kalian sedang kencan?"

Untuk kali ini, Naruto cukup kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan gadis yang sudah sempurna dengan rambut pirang dan iris birunya. "Sakura.."

"Ah, tidak" Sasuke lebih dahulu memotong perkataan Naruto yang terdengar lirih. "Aku memang ingin menjengukmu, tapi Karin ingin ikut menjegukmu juga"

"Terdengar konyol" satu kata dari lelaki berambut _orange_ kehitaman itu sukses membuat Sasuke yang melirik Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Naruto, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua, _Onegai_!" pinta Sakura menghindari kontak mata dengan kedua lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Naruto hanya menurut dan menarik paksa tangan Karin, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Seperti membuat jarak privasi untuk mereka berdua. Karin yang tak terima melepaskan genggaman erat Naruto saat sudah terasa cukup jauh dari kekasihnya yang bersama dengan gadis lain.

"Hentikan saja" Naruto masih memunggungi Karin yang bahkan tak mengetahui hal itu.

"Apa?" cukup ketus untuk jawaban seorang gadis kepada lelaki.

"Cukup, _Imoto_. Ini sudah keterlaluan, bahkan bukan ini yang kau inginkan" Naruto terdengar menaikan nada suaranya.

" _Iie_ , inilah yang kuinginkan, _Aniki_!" sahut Karin mencoba memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin melihat wanita yang menyianyiakan perasaanmu itu tersiksa"

"SIKAPMU INILAH YANG MEMBUATKU TERSIKSA!" seru Naruto yang sudah tak memperdulikan orang sekitar yang lalu lalang di dekat mereka. "Ah, sudahlah Karin. _Onegaisimasu_!"

Karin tak menjawab permintaan kakak lelakinya itu, ia hanya berusaha menahan linangan air mata yang sudah jatuh tertumpah di pelupuk mata merah permata _ruby_ -nya itu. Mereka memilih diam dan menciptakan keheningan yang cukup lama disana. Cukup lama bahkan tak sadar Sakura telah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Karin- _chan_ , ayo kita pulang" ajak Sasuke sembari menggenggam tangan kecil milik Karin.

Sasuke dan Karin berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tampak begitu sedih dengan perbuatan adik permpuannya itu.

 **Flashback On**

" _Imoto_ , apa yang kau fikirkan, haa?" suara itu tampak cukup marah dan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto."Turun ke bumi? Jadi, apa sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Karin!"

Gadis yang diajaknya berbicara hanya memalingkan wajahnya, dan menggerutu di dalam hati. "Aku akan hancurkan wanita itu, akan kurebut hati manusia lemah yang dicintainya itu"

"Buat apa kau lakukan itu, Karin?" Naruto menggenggam lengan adik perempuannya itu. "Aku mohon padamu, jangan kau tambah beban kakakmu ini"

"Aku tidak menambahkan bebanmu, _aniki_! Aku hanya membalas rasa sakit hatimu karena tak dianggap oleh wanita merah muda itu" seru Karin dan melepaskan genggaman Naruto yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Kau membuatnya sakit, sama saja membuat hatiku terluka"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Karin hanya mendecak kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian ditengah taman indah dikhayangan langit.

 **Flashback Off**

Ceklek!

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengannya?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa empuk milik gadis itu.

"Ya, sudah" Sakura tampak menghela nafasnya. "Dia memutuskan untuk melamar Karin dan bertunangan dengan adikmu, setelah wisuda mereka akan menikah"

Prank!

Sebuah gelas yang tadinya digenggam Naruto jatuh meluncur dari tangan Naruto begitu cepat setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura. Naruto cukup terkejut, mengapa Sasuke dengan mudah memutuskan keputusan yang sangat penting itu disaat-saat seperti ini. Bahkan Sakura hampir ingin menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai, berharap yang dikatakan Sasuke hanyalah mimpinya belaka.

"Ja-jadi, kau tak memintanya memikirkan hal itu dahulu?" Naruto cukup tergagap sembari memilah beling-beling kaca gelas yang pecah karena ulahnya sendiri.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, dan Naruto yakin bagaimana wajah Sakura mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu. Jika tadi ia bersama Sakura, mungkin Naruto akan langsung berdiri memegang erat tubuh Sakura yang masih lemas.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin aku menjadi wanita pendamping penganti untuk pernikahannya nanti" sambung Sakura.

"Kau menolaknya?"

Dan lagi, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cukup yakin. Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan menduduki tubuhnya di sofa yang tempati gadis bersurai kuning menyala itu, setelah membereskan pecahan kaca gelas tadi.

"Kau tampak mirip denganku jika masih menyamar" canda Naruto sembari memandang wajah Sakura yang sedikit mengangkat garis bibirnya.

"Ia, mungkin jika mereka melihat. Mereka akan menyangka kita kembar" tambah Sakura.

"Hahah, aku sempat terkejut kau menyamar sebagai diriku dibumi" gelak Naruto. "Aku kira aku mempunyai kembaran dibumi tapi berbeda _gender_ "

"Hahah" Sakura sedikit tertawa mendengar pernyataan konyol Naruto. " _Baka_! Mana mungkin"

"Lihat, kau bahkan tertawa mendengar pemikiranku tadi" kata Naruto sembari menatap senyuman Sakura yang sudah kembali sepeti semula, bahkan Sakura tak menyadari hal itu.

Sakura menaikan garis bibirnya menjadi seulas senyuman manis yang membuat Naruto terpesona. " _Arigato_ , Naruto"

" _Iie,_ _arigato,_ Sakura- _chan_ " Naruto sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk senyumanmu yang telah lama menghilang"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal-hal konyol, dan melupakan beban masalah yang mereka dapatkan setelah memutuskan keluar dari khayangan dan turun ke dunia manusia, Bumi.

 **Sasuke POV**

 _Kenapa dengan perasaanku ini, aku masih belum tenang meskipun Sakura mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Apa aku harus kembali kesana?_

"Sasuke- _kun_? Apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya kekasihku yang masih setia berjalan disampingku.

"Ah, sudah. Biar aku bukakan pintunya untukmu" aku buka perlahan ganggang pintu apartemen Karin dengan perlahan. Cukup rapi untuk seorang gadis buta, menurutku. "Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang. Permisi"

Bahkan sudah lama berpacaran, aku masih enggan mencium kening kekasihku sendiri. Entah mengapa aku merasa, ini adalah salah. Tapi, aku tak mengerti, dimana letak kesalahan yang kuperbuat.

 **Bruk!**

Aku asik berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan, bahkan tak sadar sudah menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan dihadapanku.

"Ah, _gomen-nasai_!" ucapku kemudian bangkit dari tanah. Aku cukup terkejut siapa yang barusan aku tabrak. Tentu saja, lelaki yang tinggal satu atap dengan Sakura. Kalau tak salah Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama Naruto.

"Tak masalah" lelaki berambut _Orange_ kehitaman itu tampak masih kesal denganku. Tanpa sadar aku menarik tangannya saat ia hendak pergi menjauh dariku. " _Nani_?!"

"Ah, apa kau kekasih Sakura?" entah mengapa pertanyaan itu yang terlintas pertama kali difikiranku. "Mengapa kau tinggal satu atap dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu" ia tampak orang yang sangat menyebalkan dengan jawabannya itu. "Biarkan aku pergi"

"Jangan sakiti dia" tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan menghalangi jalan lelaki ini. "Jaga perasaannya"

Dia tampak mendengus kesal setelah mendengar perkataanku tadi, atau karena aku yang menghalangi jalannya. "Kau berkata seakan kau sudah menjaga hatinya"

' _Kau berkata seakan kau sudah menjaga hatinya_ ' ? kenapa ia berkata seperti itu, apa aku pernah menyakiti perasaan Sakura? Bahkan Sakura tak pernah bersikap seperti aku menyakitinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kini ia tampak sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaanku itu. "Aku tak mengerti"

"Kau menyuruhnya menjadi wanita pendamping pengantin?" nada bicaranya seperti bertanya kembali. "Kau benar-benar tak mengerti perasaannya"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, lalu ia pergi begitu saja. Dan aku hanya berdiri menjadi patung disini dan memikirkan kata-katanya. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Apa Sakura tak ingin menjadi wanita pendamping? Atau jangan-jangan dia.. atau jangan-jangan dia memang tak mau direpotkan olehku?

Entahlah, aku memang tak begitu mengerti perasaan wanita. Sedikit rumit, dan kadang membuat kepalaku pusing sendiri melihat tingkah mereka. Mereka kadang tak berkata jujur dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tapi terkadang mereka berkata apa adanya, dan kedua hal itu mereka lakukan dengan tak meninggalkan sedikit perubahan untuk disadari.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju rumah, tak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan untuk masalah yang cukup sulit aku mengerti saat ini. Aku harus fokus untuk bagaimana caranya melamar Karin menjadi tunangan sampai kami menyelesaikan kuliah kami, lalu menikah dan menjalani hidup baru.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV End**

 _ **Selesai juga, piuh! O_O *ngelapjidat. Update fic I Love The Human juga, ribet yaa kalau buat percintaan komplikasi XD #MakanyaSok2anSihLu Habis, temanya udah dapat dan udah terlanjur dibuat jadi fic. Tapi, gak apa-apa deh. Buat pengalaman aja XD gimana ficnya minna? Makin gaje kah? Ribet kah? Hancur lebur kah? atau ada yang lebih parah? #abaikan!**_

 _ **Yap, terimakasih sudah membaca fic gaje ala-ala author super gaje. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya yee? XD #maksa**_

 _ **Oh ya, Masih ada lanjutannya nih, dibawah XD #dasarpikun-_-**_

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto pulang dari berbelanja di minimarket dekat rumah Karin. Dia membawa dua kantong plastik berwarna putih dan bertulisan _Thank You_ pada bagian luarnya.

" _Okaeri_! Sudah pulang? Jadi, kita mau masak apa?" aku menghampirinya yang sudah meletakkan kantong belanjaannya diatas meja makan di dalam dapur. Dia sedikit tampak bahagia, mungkin sudah berhasil membuatku melupakan Sasuke untuk sejenak.

"Kita? _Iie_ , untuk hari ini aku yang memasak" ucap Naruto dengan rapi mengenakan celemek warna _pink_ milikku. Tampak lucu jika seorang lelaki mengenakan celemek itu, tapi dia bahkan tak malu memakainya didepanku. "Tunggulah di sana, aku akan selesai memasak dengan cepat"

Aku hanya menurut dan duduk dikursi yang sengaja aku siapkan jika aku ingin makan di dapur. Dan untung saja, aku membeli dua kursi untuk meja makan ini. Jadi, Naruto tak perlu pusing-pusing mencari tempat duduknya nanti. Naruto tampak asik dengan masakan buatannya, ia memunggungiku sedari tadi ia memasak. Badannya yang proposinal dan cukup seksi untuk lelaki berusia 25 tahun, bahkan ia belum menginjak usia itu.

" _Yosh_! Sudah siap, sup buatan Naruto yang tak sedang menyamar" bahkan ucapannya saja sudah sangat membuatku geli. Tak seharusnya bukan ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak sedang menyamar sebagai Kyuu- _chan_ , adik bungsunya selain Karin- _chan_.

" _Baka!_ " aku tak memperdulikan protesnya jika sudah kupanggil dengan sebutan ' _Baka_ ' dan aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sebutannya itu. Karena memang kenyataannya dia begitulah orangnya. Aku hanya asik memperhatikan dan menikmati harum masakan Naruto. Dia cukup pandai memasak untuk seorang lelaki pada umumnya. "Sepertinya enak"

"Tentu saja, enak! Kokinya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naru.." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku sudah menarik tangannya agar duduk disampingku.

"Sudah, ayo makan. Kau terlalu banyak bicara" aku menengadahkan mangkuk yang sengaja Naruto telungkupkan sebelum ia memasak tadi. Lihat saja, bahkan nasi yang ia ambil dua kali lebih banyak daripada nasi yang kumasukan kedalam mangkuk dihadapanku. Padahal tadi dia berusaha bersikap dewasa didepanku, namun jika sudah berhadapan dengan namanya makanan Naruto akan tampak seperti anak kecil ingin makan itu makan ini dan makan apapun.

"Ittadakimasu!" kami dengan seksama mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku berusaha menaikan nafsu makanku yang sebenarnya sudah tak ingin makan lagi, namun jika aku tak makan. Si _hyperactive_ ini akan menceramahiku dengan seribu bahasa ala ibu-ibu arisan telat dapat bagian. Pokoknya MEREPOTKAN! Dengan sikapnya yang terkadang dewasa dan kekanak-kanakan membuatku sedikit terhibur. Meskipun..

" _Are_? Uap-pha masakanku thu-akh enak, heh?" Lihat saja, bahkan dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi pun masih mengoceh. Dibagian bibir bawah sebelah kirinya ada nasi, jadi aku hanya menyapunya dari wajahnya yang sudah kembali seperti semula dari wajah penyamarannya.

" _Iie_ , ini enak kok. Kau makan terlalu bersemangat, sampai nasi meluncur keluar dari mulutmu" dan perkataanku itu berhasil membuatnya menyengir kuda sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang aku yakin itu tak gatal sedikitpun. Lihatlah betapa sangat pedulinya dia padaku, ia sampai rela turun ke bumi dan merawatku di tempat yang bukan seharusnya dia sekarang. Entah mengapa aku sedikitpun tak bisa, sudah pernah kucoba.

"Hee, ayo makan lagi. Jangan melamun begitu!" Naruto tampak kesal melihatku tak melanjutkan makanku, dan sekarang ia tampak sangat mirip dengan Kaa-san. "Ha'I, kau cerewet sekali, Naruto!"

Aku tau, aku pasti dianggap wanita yang sangat jahat menyianyiakan perasaan seorang lelaki yang tulus mencintaiku meskipun hatiku tak pernah berada didekatnya. Bukan aku tak mau untuk menyerah tentang perasaanku kepada Sasuke lalu beralih ke cinta Naruto. Tapi itu sulit, tak seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Ini masalah hati, ini masalah perasaanku sebagai seorang wanita yang telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang lelaki yang tak pernah mengerti bahkan melihat isi hatiku sesungguhnya. Tapi sampai kapanpun, meskipun setiap jalan yang akan kutempu penuh duri, dan sampai tak ada lagi tempatku menopang tubuhku. Aku akan tetap menunggu lelaki bodoh itu sampai ia berpaling melihatku disini.

Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke, meskipun aku tau kau hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Dan hanya kau lah yang berhasil merebut hati sang bidadari ini. Bidadari bodoh yang merelakan dirinya turun ke dunia manusia tanpa memikirkan masalah yang akan datang menghadang.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
